The last man ever
by writerofstories68
Summary: A zombie story


The Last Men Ever

It was not to long ago since the outbreak began to spread. Innocent people died, all because people where bitten. Hi, I'm Nick, or Canada as my friends call me. They call us by where we are headed. I am headed to Canada, because I have heard roomers that because it is cold the zoms cannot move, it seems like a weird myth but its the only chance I have. My friends and I call the walking bodies zoms. My team is small, but that is the way to go, I learned that along time ago. These people are my only friends left, Their names are New York, Baltimore, Crawford and I. We all have guns but never seem to have enough ammo in a time of need. We have the cliche crew. A creepy woman that doesn't talk very much but is very good at killing them off. She is New York, She wants to go there because of the skyscrapers and the nearly infinite supplies. She lost everything and has been through more than any of us combined. Next is Baltimore, a teenager, he wants to go to Baltimore because he believes his parents are still alive and he wants to look for has to be the only one with hope left. He believes that because there is the huge port there and because they cant swim then people could have survived without being harmed. He thinks because all of the boats that it is going to have many people alive there. He just doesn't think about anything else like where the fuel would come from for these boats. Then finally there is Crawford, he is kind of messed up in the head. He acts like he is fun and nice and always okay, but we can all tell that he is just a bit more messed up than the rest of us. He says he is headed to a place called Crawford. He says it is like there is a little town in it that all people have to do to earn there keep is work, a little old regular job. The way he describes some of it, it seems a little sick, Like they don't let you have babies, that enough is terrible, if you are to young or two old then they will kill you for it. Place I never want to see. I used to be one of those party people who loved to be out and to have fun. I liked to drink and even a little smoking from now and then, I miss that life, I was out of shape though. I just partied to overcome stress. I guess I realize that now. We have not been here long but we already know how everything works. Especially since Andy died. He was one of the survivors with us, one day we were walking and people in cars came along and held us hostage. They bent Andy over and beat with a shovel with a spike welded on it. It was worst thing I had ever seen. We have been hurting ever since we lost him. He was a good man, he was dating New York and she was heartbroken. She was quite before, but now she is basically mute. I knew Andy before it all happened. He lived down the block and I saw him from time to time. I knew him pretty well after it happened. I was glad that he was with us until it happened. That guy has been chasing us to. When he caught up with us he knew we were scared... well except for Crawford, He decided he should fight the leader and when he failed then the leader killed Andy instead as a punishment. I wanted to put a bullet in between his eyes. They held me back and I calmed down. He now respects me as a person and now I guess I am kind of a leader to these people. Right now we are in North Carolina heading to Baltimore for the kid. It has been easy for a while, too easy. We are all telling jokes and having a good a time. I saw a zom and ran up and took him out quick. Thats how we usually did it. They have soft skin and it makes it easy for us to hit their skulls. It has just became a natural sense to us. We seem sick, but it just how it all works by now.

Nobody knows how long its been exactly but we have some estimate of when it happened. We were walking and telling stories when I saw something bright red and white in the woods. I told them and we took a vote if we should go see it or not, I voted yes and I won. Three people would go see it and I would keep lookout. It was about five minutes in when I saw someone coming. He were armed and looked mad. I had to pull out my binoculars to make sure he was real and it was an alive person that was walking towards my direction. I jumped and hid behind a bush and kept looking through a small hole. As he started to walk by I noticed a few more things he had on him. I noticed a holster with a gun in it and he had a lot of clothes but not much food or water. He had a long bushy beard and he looked like he was old. This man had blood stained on his clothes and really long hair. It had looked like he had been out here for months. One more thing I noticed is a machete with wet blood on it. There was a lot of blood on it to so I knew he was not the person I would want to mess with. I wasn't the kind of guy wanted to cause trouble, I just liked to stay under the radar. He was about to walk away when I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I turned around and reached for my knife. I saw who it was before I made any mistakes, it was just Baltimore who held up a first aid kit and looked frightened. I pushed him over and I watched the man walk out of sight. When he was gone and the others rejoined they told me that it was an ambulance and that they found a first aid kit. They also told me that I was lucky I didn't have to go. The driver had been bitten by the person in the back and it was pretty gruesome, I was glad that I didn't see it. I also told them about the man and they said not to worry. We got back on the road and started to go through the street again. We saw a town from really far away with our binoculars and we decided to check and see where and what it was. We kept going and started to see a bit more. Crawford seemed interested in it and liked the way it looked. About half a mile away I looked through my binoculars and saw more about the city. It had spikes with zoms on them and people who were dead and chained to a pole. As we got closer we started to smell a rotting meat smell and heard cries and gunfire. We saw a tower and saw a sniper in it. When a zombie walked up to the walls then it got shot or stabbed by the spikes It was horrific, nobody had ever thought that people could be so sick. We saw the sniper start to turn in our direction and we quickly jumped behind a rock. It looked like a cruel prison from the outside. The sniper looked around us and then turned. We got out of the rock and ran for a nearby forest. We hid in a tree line and started to talk. Crawford wanted to go and talk to them, his idea was quickly shut down. We decided to evade it and leave but just when we were about to go the guy with the machete came back and we didn't see him, but he saw us. He started to call out and yell at us as we began to run for our lives. He drew his pistol and started to fire. I saw that people were coming out of that fortress and the sniper took aim at us. We had bullets flying all around us. The tree line helped, but only to deflect a few bullets. We kept running and the man seemed to stop looking for us. The guys also had lost us and the sniper was searching. We made a plan when thing settled down. We said we were going to keep using the trees as cover until about half way when we would run across a grassy field. When it got a bit darker we executed our plan and started to run. We made it through the trees without being spotted but we still had the field to go. We ran as fast as we could and were making good time. We only had about twenty feet left when all of the sudden, BANG! We heard a loud gunshot echo through the valley. We looked at each other and paused for a moment. We heard a thump, New York fell. She was gut shot and there was nothing I could do to save her. She was lying there coughing up dark red blood and we all stood there for second when all of the sudden we heard yelling. I turned my head and saw about six guys all running after us with machine guns. They looked angry and they wanted to shoot to kill. We started to run after the forest but all of the sudden a huge hoard started to come out of the shadows. It was either the zoms or the people. I thought quick and told the rest to follow me. I started to fire at the people while running at them. My group did to. We got to them then ran past them. They turned around to fire at us and I looked back and I saw my plan come true. The hoard went for the gunners and when the gunners were focused on them we got a chance to escape. We got to were we wanted to be and eventually got away. We set up camp in the forest and ate some food. We reloaded and planed an attack on them. Crawford and Baltimore were going to sneak up on it and I was supposed to keep an eye on a hilltop. I would have a rifle and they would have a submachine gun and a pistol. Their plan was to lure them out and we picked them off. It wasn't that bad. It would go better if we had New York, but we had to move on. Later we headed back to the town. They snuck up and shot a bullet. They chose a place with lots of cover and a good vantage point for me. People came out with just a few pistols and knives. They hid and I took the first shot. I hit one in the leg and he fell. They started to shoot and before we knew it they were dead. A new group came out now with rifles and pistols. My team moved before they came out, once again I shot but this time I missed. I kept shooting and reloading. We got through them too. We had a plan for the third groups. They came out with machine guns and rifles. I noticed a light coming from the tower, sniper. We figure that all this loud gunfire would draw some zoms so we decided to use that to our advantage. My friends surrounded them and waited for a few more zoms to come. When they did they both fled and waited. The group was now surrounded by zoms and they could barely fend them off. The sniper picked them off one by one but that could only help so much. I was still shooting at them and the sniper didn't know whether to find me or to help the ground troops. It was an epic bloodbath and we could not have paid them back for what they did to us in any better way. People were still running out trying to help with pistols and melee weapons but I just kept picking some of them off and the zoms took care of the rest. My friends came and got me and we went back to our camp. We felt ecstatic that New York did not go in vain. When we woke up we had some breakfast and hit the road again. We made sure to stay away from the town full of terrible people. We walked for a few hours and then we hear something. It sounded so weird. Like a motor, We heard cars coming! I jumped but my friends didn't. I got behind a tree armed with a rifle as my friends were being encompassed by many vehicles. It seemed familiar, like this had happened before. I hid there shivering as all of the vehicles came to a roaring stop. One of the cars was a van and it was full of people. The sliding doors opened as I peeked through a tear in the bark of the tree. I saw about 7 vehicles, most were motorcycles but there were a few cars and trucks. Three men got out of the van. They all were rough looking. One of them spoke in a deep rough voice. He said that he knew we attacked that town and soon I realized who it was. It was the man with his bloodstained machete. He had trimmed his beard and gotten a haircut. I realized were I had seen this before, this happened to Andy. I needed to help my friends as a thought crossed my mind. I could run and probably get away without them seeing me. I quickly got the idea out of my head, I couldn't do it. My options were to fight or stay were I am and hope that my friends are okay. I heard one of the men suggest they kill my friends and take their stuff. I couldn't let that happen. I turned and laid down with my rifle in my hand. I looked to see if I could get some better cover and I could . I rolled into a nearby bush. I grabbed my rifle and looked through the scope. I wanted to start the attack so that my friends could get away, a distraction if you will. I looked and noticed that on one of the motorcycles had a exposed gas tank. I began to take aim and before I pulled the trigger I thought to myself how my friends will escape. I had to take a chance if I wanted to let them live. I looked through the scope and got ready and pulled the trigger. A bullet came out of the chamber and as if it were in slow motion, it traveled. It kept going and soon enough it went into the gas tank. It quickly tore a hole in the tank and I could see the reaction happening, The gas igniting and everything started burning. It then exploded, one man flew off of it and others blew away. It started to be a smokey and fiery mess. There were screams and everyone didn't know what was going on. When the smoke cleared and the fire somewhat stopped I saw my friends being loaded into the van. The machete man was pushing them into it. They finally fell into the van and people got into there with him. I heard zoms coming. So many crunchy leaves being stepped on, it had to be a hoard. The van began to speed away and others who were on different vehicles fled on foot. I had one shot to hit the engine or the driver. I chose the engine, I looked through the scope and pulled the trigger. It was a direct hit, I laid there in amazement and watched as the van sped away. I had to chase it for about 90 second before the engine locked up. I thought really quickly and grabbed a motorcycle. My friend taught me how to ride and I was going to buy one right before all hell broke loose. I started to ride and could barely see the van now. I knew where they were going and I was going there too. We had not traveled that far from that town but they couldn't make it in that amount of time. I realized I had to use the trees as cover as they walked back and then I could take out everyone bit by bit. I kept chasing them and I was right, a few minutes later I caught up and they had gotten out of the car. I only had a few bullets left so I had to use them wisely. There were 5 men there. All they had were pistols. One had a rifle. I jumped off my bike as they struggled to get my friends out of the van. I jumped for the woods and grabbed my rifle, I ran after them. I caught up and hid in a bush. I took aim at the one behind. I fired and he went down. I was really close to him and it was an easy shot. I went up a little bit as a few searched for me. I had to wait a bit because for them to continue. I saw the second and this time I was little bit more back. I once again chose a man behind everyone. I shot him and to my amazement I hit him in the head. They knew I was doing this and they searched a lot quicker. They started hurting my friends a bit. I took a spot a little far down. I waited as they finished beating them. I knew they wanted them alive. They began running but my friends kept trying to be slow. The last two, Machete man and the driver used my friends as human shields. They walked in a way that I couldn't shoot them. I started to recognize the area. They were almost to the town. I needed to do something, and fast. I had to think quick. I realized what I had to do, If I shot one of my friends then maybe the bullet would go through and hit one of them, now it was my choice. I decide who live. Once the person dies then the other wont have anyone to protect themselves with. I have a choice now. Crawford or Baltimore, I was always the smartest of my group and I can make the smartest decision now. Baltimore is a teenager and I could always talk to him, but Crawford is stronger and is closer to where I am going. I bent down in the grass and looked through the scope and made my decision while looking at the both of them. I slowly pulled the trigger. I said goodbye to him and let the bullet fly. It traveled through the air and slowly pierced his chest. It went though and flew into the machete man hitting his chest. The metal stayed in his chest and he and the human shield fell to the ground. Machete man and Crawford fell and both hacked up blood. I killed Crawford. I Took aim and looked at the driver as he turns his back to look at Crawford. He lets Baltimore go and I took aim and shot the driver. He fell, they both were squirming and yelling for me to kill them. That was my second choice, I could kill them and set them free or I could just leave them and watch them die in a lot of pain. Baltimore and I stood up and we looked at them then started to walk away. We continued onward and walked through the edges of the woods right bedside the road to make sure no one else would come after us. We needed to keep getting farther away from them as we possibly could. We skipped a night of setting up camp to keep going and to help us not think about what I did. This world is chaos and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it but through it all I can always have one objective, to survive. This isn't going to be the end of what we will do but it is the end of the hardest part, the beginning. After about two days of running away from that town I decided we should get some rest. We set up camp and ate some granola bars and basically fell to sleep in an abandoned car. I woke up to the sounds of rumbling. Again it sounded like motors, I looked outside the car`s window and I saw a convoy with vans and motorcycles. They didn't look for us in the car and I knew who it was before I thought for a second. Why would that town hold such a grudge against two people who killed a few of their people. They were not going to give up and I knew we could run or we could hide. It would be crazy going up against almost a whole town of people with two people. We had to run but they were everywhere. They had to have at least a hundred people out looking for us. I could do to this caravan like what I did before but with this much ammo and there is only a small chance that Anyone will still have vehicle if I shoot another gas tank. We had to get rid of this caravan somehow. The car we had had a few other cars around it. I thought for about five minutes while Baltimore woke up and got ready. I figured it out, We would syphon the gas from the cars and spread all of the gas around and when the caravan would come back we would cause a distraction and they would stop to check it out. When they did one of us would shoot the gas and it would burn their caravan and most would flee. Then we could also have a chance of getting a vehicle from them while they are all fleeing. We got some gas out of the cars and got ready. Baltimore found a little doll with blood on it. It was being held by a little girl who was in one of the cars when her mom attacked her. A few zoms were attracted to us by the noise but we didn't have any problem taking them out. We both waited on opposite sides of the road and waited. I was so low on bullets in my rifle that I had to use a pistol and we decided that Baltimore would take the shot because he had more ammunition in his rifle. I sat with my pistol just incase we would need backup. He laid the doll in the road and got back down and waited. A few zoms also came on the road and none could see us. It just helped the roadblock, we had to take a gamble with the gas looking a bit darker than normal road. We had to take risk and it was a risk that was not that high. We just waited for a long time, they had to be running out of gas at some point. After about 5 hours of waiting, we began to believe that they may not be coming back this way. We waited a few more minutes and just before we were going to give up I heard a rumbling in a distance. We saw the vehicles coming over a hill and heading for us. Baltimore jumped when he saw them and I signaled to make sure he was okay, he was and put a thumbs up. The sounds of the motor got closer and closer. They got really close and I heard them come to a halt. One guy stepped out of a car and walked over to look at the doll. He threw it away into a ditch and looked around. After a few looks he walked back to his car and got back in. He signaled a few guys over to him and told them a few got back in his car and began to drive slowly down the road. When the first car drove through the gas I closed my eyes and imagined what would happen if this would work. I always did that before we did something dangerous. I opened them and waited for Baltimore to shoot. I heard a loud bang and then looked close to the gas. Nothing was happening. It was just still dark on the ground with no flame. I realized that when some bushes shook beside me that he had missed. People jumped out of their vehicles and drew their weapons. They began to look through the bushes near Baltimore, I realized I had to act and fast. I thought for a second and drew my pistol and shot at the gas. I saw it erupting and before I could even comprehend what was happening the car was engulfed in flames. People fell from their motorcycles and started to run while people struggled to get out of their cars. I crouched and started to walk using the trees as cover. I maneuvered behind cars and got over to the side where Baltimore was. I ran over to him while dodging the sight of enemies and got to Baltimore. I saw a dead body but it wasnt his. It was a zom. He must have struggled with it while he was supposed to shoot. I did not see him anywhere. I saw some people coming towards me and I couched and ran. They did not see me but it was to close. I just ran back from the street and laid down behind a rock trying to figure out where Baltimore went after he struggled with the zom. I thought that maybe he could have ran to where I was. I began to think the worst and then after I thought the worst I shut the thoughts down. After about a 30 minute break I realized that most people had run away. If I could sneak over to one of the cars or even a motorcycle then I could escape. People started to salvage stuff from the cars while I went to the cars at the back of the caravan. They still had gas and I started one up and it turned on instantly. It was a small red pickup truck that had two supply bags in the back. It was the best I could do in the time frame I had. I got in it and quietly turned it around. I started to drive away but I heard gunfire. I put the window down and looked behind me. Baltimore was running after me. I jumped out of the truck and drew my pistol. I laid down suppressing fire for Baltimore and Yelled for him to jump into the back. He jumped into the very back and I got into the driver seat. I floored it and he fired some more shots from the back of the truck as I sped away as fast as I could. They tried to follow us but the cars were still on fire and they were to concerned about the cars catching fire. Zoms were also attracted to the fire and all of the gunfire and that helped to keep them from coming after us. The caravan was basically destroyed and the people could no longer get us now, after about five minutes of driving I stopped so we could comprehend what had just happened and let Baltimore into the cab. We no longer had to sleep outside or in abandoned cars, we could now sleep in the truck. We would have to keep it on during winter to keep us warm. I would hope that we could find gas every once in a while to keep it running. Thats all we ever do in life from now on, keep running.


End file.
